A VISION THAT CHANGES FUTURE
by bartoot-chan
Summary: Whitebeard is desprate about saving Ace from death. so he trust the vision of his 12th commander. who is that man that suddenly appeard in thr middle of the war it appears that he want to save Ace... but for what reason ! rated T because of some sex scenes , cursing words
1. Chapter 1

**My new fanfiction of One Piece **

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece , I wish I do **

**I WROTE ONE BEFORE BUT I GOT LOST IN THE IDEAS SO I ERASED IT~ HOPE YOU LIKE THE NEW ON **

**hope you like the story~ enjoy!**

* * *

~Whitebeard's ship/~  
"Haruta is there is any change in your vision?" Whitebeard asked the young 12th division commander. " Oyajii, it changed Ace is going to die protecting his younger brother" said a youg brunette with teary eyes. "his brother?! that straw hat kid?!". the brunette only nodded as a response. "Haruta you saw something else do you?!" asked a blonde pirate. "no nothing Marco nii" Haruta said but his head is still lowered. "stop lying Haruta" Marco said to the younger pirate. "sorry I can't say" Haruta said that and ran out of the room.  
~days later/Marineford~  
"I see that my son Ace still have his head" said Whitebeard. Sengoku seem to be burning with anger. "wait a little longer Ace we will save you" now Whitebeard had a proud smile on his face.  
~minutes later~  
the sea was frozen by Aokiji and now the pirates and marines collided. Haruta pulled back to where Squardo was standing. "Squardo don't listen to him it's their plan, they want you to kill Oyajii with your own hand" shouted Haruta at the older male. "how did you know kid?"Akainu seemed to be pissed off. "I know" Haruta said sticking his tongue out at Akainu who lost his self control to the childish act and distroying the plan. "you will die here kid"said an angry Akainu. "opss, I pissed him off" Haruta said with a grin on his face while blocking Akainu's attack. they kept fighting for almost five minutes and Akainu seemed to be not giving up on killing Haruta, then an idea popped in Haruta's mind. "you will never be able to catch me doggie" sticking his tongue out at Akainu, who was literary on fire "I will catch you skin you then hang you on the roof of marineford". "That's if you can catch me puppy" shouted Haruta as he ran off followed by Akainu. 'he pissed him off need to go tell Oyajii' Squardo thought. Luffy on the ice platform was fighting the marines, Whitebeard was observing the scene when Squardo approached him. "Oyajii". "what is it, son" Whitebeard looked at his son's worried face. "Oyajii, Haruta is playing with fire" he was extreemly worried while saying the sentence and as he finished they heard a huge *bang* and turned to see Haruta running and behind him was an extremly angry Akainu. "that's the fire" Squardo said with a pale face while Whitebeard facepalmed. "I am diffenetly killing you little RAT". "what is it puppy why are you angry" said Haruta while running not even thinking of stopping while the crazy Akainu kept hurting marines because the pirates slowly retreated because they know how it feels to be pissed off by Haruta. Sengoku;on the other hand,was really pissed off that his plan turned to the pirates side because of a little kid playing. "I have never seen Akainu this pissed before" Kizaru was the one to say this. "this is our Haruta offcourse he will be pissed off" Marco said to Kizaru. "the kid's gonna die" said Flamingo. "can't he chose a different person to piss off" said Hawk-eye. "I am worried that someone might join" Ace said looking at Garp, who only nodded in response. "IDIOT PUPPY" they all looked at the source of the shout and there he was Monkey D. Luffy. now Akainu is super pissed off. Haruta smiled at Luffy and said "now run with me". Luffy nodded with a smile and started running with Haruta.  
~10 minutes later~  
almost half of marine soldiers were down because of Akainu's rampage that was calmed by Kizaru. and Haruta was standing near Whitebeard with a board grin. and Luffy was near the excution platform almost saving Ace with the help of the rest of Whitebeard's crew. "are you proud of what you did Haruta?" asked Whitebeard with a gentle smile. "ofcourse I am happy, Oya-" he suddenly stopped and touched his head and was in pain. "Haruta don't tell me a vision" Whitebeard said in a caring gentle tune. Haruta barely nodded and then collapsed into Whitebeard's hand.

* * *

**R&R **


	2. Chapter 2

** SO HERE IS CHAPTER TWO OF MY FANFIC HOPE YOU GUYS LIKE IT~**

**AND THANK YOU ALL FOR THE REVIEW!**

* * *

~excution platform~  
"Luffy , Marco " Ace said with a smile on his face. "I told you I will save you" Luffy said with his usual grin while Marco removed Ace's handcuff with the key he stole from marines. "let's go this guy is losing his temper" Marco said pointing at Sengoku. both Ace and Luffy nodded before jumping from the platform. Marco flew to the ship where Whitebeard was holding the unconsicious Haruta in his arms. "Oyajii, still not waking?" Marco asked worriedly. "no , Marco we will withdraw now" said Whitebeard as he looked over at his 'Sons' in the battle field. "yeah we did what we wanted Ace is safe now" Marco said to his Father and flew to the crew telling them the new orders."Haruta what kind of vision are you having now" Whitebeard muttured while looking at Haruta. "Oyajii" Haruta said weekly. "don't worry Ace is saved now we are going to leave Marine base" said Whitebeard. "oh no" Haruta bounced from the ship and ran toward Ace. 'no I have to make it' Haruta thought while running. "I will start with Dragon's son" announced Akainu as he passed Ace. "Luffy, run away now" shoured Ace running to Luffy and jumping between him and Akainu.

_WHY? WHY DO I SEE SAD FACES ?_

_WHY ARE YOU CRYING GUYS ? PLEASE GUYS DON'T CRY._

_ACE, LOOK AM HERE _I CRIED AND TRIED TO HUG HIM BUT_…. NO I CAN'T TOUCH HIM WHY ?_

I LOOKED AT MY CAPTAIN " WHITEBEARD" _DON'T CRY FATHER YES HE IS MY FATHER HE RAISED ME THE ORPHAN KID THAT HE FOUND ._

_BROTHER MARCO WHAT'S WRONG WITH EVERYONE CRYING LIKE THAT AIN'T YOU HAPPY THAT WE RESCUED ACE ? _BUT THERE WAS NO REACTION HE DIDN'T EVEN LOOK AT ME .

LUFFY , ACE'S YOUNGER BROTHER WAS TRYING TO CALM ACE AND PERSUADE HIM TO LET GO OF THE THING HE IS HOLDING .. BUT I AM THE REASON OF HIS DEATH , HARUTA DIED FOR ME WAS ALL WHAT HE SAID I FELT THAT THE WORLD WAS SPINNING

_YES, I DIED_ I SAID IN A SHOCK _'AKAINU' KILLED ME ..YES, I PROTECTED ACE_ …TEARS FELL FROM MY EYES.

**'FASLH BACK'**

_**WAIT**_** SHOUTED ACE**

**'AKAINU' JUMPED TO TAKE AWAY LUFFY'S LIFE**

_**LUFFY**_** SHOUTED ACE**

**ACE JUMPED IN FRONT OF LUFFY TO PROTECT HIS DEAR BROTHER , AND THEN WHEN HE WAS ABOUT TO KILL ACE I JUMPED IN BETWEEN THEM BUT THEN THE WORLD STARTED DARKENING UNTIL IT TURNED BLACK .**

**' END OF FLASH BACK'**

LUFFY WAS PERSUADING ACE TO LET GO BUT FROM WHAT I WONDER I TRIED LOOKING AND I SAW ACE HOLDING MY DEAD BODY _ACE PLEASE, LISTEN TO WHAT THEY TELL YOU I CRIED IN PAIN _. I LOOKED AT MY FATHER 'WHITEBEARD' FATHER, _THANK YOU FOR LOVING ME AND CARING ABOUT ME YOU ARE A GREAT FATHER , THOUGH PEOPLE SAY THAT YOU ARE A BAD PERSON BECAUSE YOU ARE A PIRATE BUT THEY ARE THE ONES WHO KNOW NOTHING , THEY DON'T KNOW HOW GREAT YOU ARE , YOU TOOK ME IN WHEN PEOPLE REFUSED ME AND HATED ME , MY MOTHER TRIED TO KILL ME HER 'ILLEGAL' , THANK YOU FOR TAKING CARE OF ME IN THOSE YEARS ._

I TURNED MY TEARY EYES TO SEE MARCO _YOU WERE A BIG BROTHER TO ME ….. AT THE TIMES WHEN I HAD NIGHTMARES YOU WOULD WIPE MY TEARS , HUG ME AND TELL ME NOT TO CRY BECAUSE YOU WILL ALWAYS BE WITH ME AND WILLNEVER LEAVE ME ALONE…..BUT… BUT I WAS THE ONE TO LEAVE FIRST … I AM SORRY FOR THAT._

_ACE YOU ARE A DIFFERENT CASE YOU AND I OUR AGE IS NOT THAT DIFFERENT ….. WE WERE CLOSE TO EACH OTHER THOUGH IT HAS ONLY BEEN 3 YEARS THAT YOU JOINED THE CREW… WE WERE TROUBLE MAKERS…. IN THE END WE GET PUNISHED BY MARCO … ARGUING ABOUT SMALL MATTERS THAT TURNS INTO A BIG FIGHT_…. ( GIGGLE AND WIPE A STRAY TEAR)… _VISTA WAS ALWAYS THE ONE THAT SCOLD US IN THESE FIGHTS._

I LOOKED AT THE REST OF THE CREW AND CRIED _I WANT TO BE WITH YOU GUYS _…

THEN MY VISION STARTED DARKNING _NO.. NO_ I SHOUTED I DIN'T TO LEAVE I WANTED TO STAY .

* * *

**R&R**


	3. Chapter 3

**FINALLY CHAPTER THREE HOPE YOU LIKE IT GUYS **

**I DID MY BEST IN THIS ONE **

**I THANK YOU ALL FOR THE REVIEWS AND THE FAVORITING OF MY STORY **

* * *

_**~Marine ford~**_

"Haruta please say something" Ace said with his tearful eyes. Haruta looked at Ace with weak eyes not able to talk at all.

"Ace let's go or this angry dog will get us too" said a worried Luffy begging his brother to move away from Akainu. "I will kill you both fire fist Ace, Mugiwara no Luffy" announced Akainu jumping to attack , Luffy hugged Ace who was still paralized by the shock. "die Roger and Dragon's sons"shouted Akainu, Luffy thought that he was a gonner and shut his eyes closed still hugging Ace but the attack never come and there was deadly silent around.

Luffy opened his eyes to see someone with red cloak a blonde-brown hair and a red pirate hat standing infront of Akainu but he couldn't tell who. "who are you?" growled Akainu at the man standing infront of him.

"it can't be.. that's" Garp with shocked expression. Sengoku and Whitebeard were shocked as well.

"hey, mugiwara kid and chibi Roger just go take that friend of yours to a safe place"said that mysteries man.

Luffy shock his head and stood up but Ace is glaring at that guy for calling him chibi Roger. "they are not getting away from me am killing them with you" announced Akainu.

"you sure that you can kill the man that even the marines from fifty years ago couldn't touch" said the man. *SHOCK* "not even the marines from 50 years" said a shocked Marco and Aokiji in a unison.  
' he hadn't change though the last time I saw him was 50 years ago' thought Whitebeard.

"Yo! Ed-kun it's been a long time" shouted the man with a smile. "Ed-kun?" Marco said looking at Whitebeard.

"it's been a long time Yami san" Whitebeard said with a wide smile.

"hehehehe, hey boys go to a Ed kun now and Ed-kun I would like you to retreat" said the man who said to be Yami. "hai, thank you! let's go Ace" shouted Luffy and Ace just nodded not wanting to cause more problems and started running to the moby dick.

_**~few moments later~**_

"we are all in the ship oyaji" announced Marco and looked over at Yami and Akainu who seem to be having trouble touching Yami. "we are ready Yami san"shouted whitebeard.

"Okay" shouted Yami and drow his sword and cutted the ice to their surprise the ice melted. "he became even stronger than what he was that is to be expexlcted from the strongest pirate ever" said Garp under the shocked expressions of hellmeppo and Coby.

_**~on moby dick~**_

"wow how can he melt the ice like that"said one of Whitebeard pirates. "that's to be expected from my master, now boys let's get away as fast as we could"shouted Whitebeard.

"you are not getting away Shirohige"said Kizaro about to attack Whitebeard but got knocked by Yami before even turning to light.

"you can't touch my student and expect me to stay STILL" said Yami with a dark look in his eyes. "student?" thought Luffy.

"that's me, Yami san was my master the one who taught me and Roger to fight"said Whitebeard with a proud and pained smile.

"Oyaji that means you and..."Ace said in a shocked voice. "yes Ace me and your father Roger were Yami's students"said Whitebeard.

"Oyaji he turned into a jaguar" shouted Marco. Whitebeard looked to where the fight was happening "that's not a devil fruit it's Anima genes" said Whitebeard. "he turned into a kangoro" said Ace.

"woow he is so storng" shouted Luffy with star shaped eyes.

_**~on marine ford~**_  
"oops~" said Yami while sticking his tongue out.

"am killing you" shouted an angry Akainu jumping at Yami with firey fist.

"the sky looks really great today" Yami said with a grin while dodgging Akainu's attack and kicking him on the jaw.

"Yami that's enough" said Sengoku and Yami glared at him "sorry Yami san" Sengoku said again.

"BAKA IT'S YAMI SAMA FOR YOU" shouted Yami at Sengoku. "ah I shouldn't have shouted , well bye Sengoku chan and Garp chan" said Yami and disappeard from the place he was standing in and reappeared near Marco.

" YO" said Yami with a grin

* * *

**I HOPE YOU GUYS LIKE THE NEW CHAPTER I KNOW I POST IT LATE BUT YOU KNOW I WAS BUSY WITH SO MANY STUFF. **

**R&R**


	4. Chapter 4

_**HI EVERYONE! AM BACK SORRY FOR THE LATE CHAPTER BUT YOU KNOW COLLEGE AND STUFF.**_

_**I WILL TRY TO UPLOAD THE NEXT CHAPTERS NEXT WEEK~**_

_**HOPE I CAN MANAGE *_***_

* * *

~ Whitebeard's ship~

Yami was talking to Whitebeard, then he turned to look at Ace who was still holding Haruta. "let go of the girl and let me heal her" Yami said to Ace.

"heal her?" Marco said. "yes I can" Yami said and Ace let go of Haruta. "good boy" Yami said with a smile "now let's start" looking at Haruta and removed fhe eye batch from his eye revealling a golden cat eye.

"healling spirits hear my call, I the one who has control over all spirits comand you to heal the injured" as he finished his words a white gentle light surrounded Edward and Haruta for few minutes and then disappeard.

"Oyaji your injuries they healed" Marco said not believing what he just saw. "Haruta as well have no injuries and she opened her eyes as well" Ace said with tears of happiness.

~Haruta's POV~

'what who are you' I said to white person infront of me. 'I am your mother and am here to help you go back to your friends its not your time yet'.

'my mother? I had a mother, you mean I am not just an experment' the woman who claimed to be my mother smiled and nodded. 'go back to your friends they need you' she said Hugging me.

'mom what is your name ?' she smiled and said 'Hana'.

'thank you mother for coming to see me'

I slowly opened my eyes " Haruta as well have no injuries and she opened her eyes as well"Ace said with teary eyes.

"A-Ace". "yes Haruta"his trade mark grin never leaving his face.

"I am happy that I can see you again" I said with a weak smile looking at Ace who hugged me so hard.

"Ace?" then I hugged him back I know now that I really missed him.

"Haruta don't you dare do it again" whitebeard said.

"I am sorry Oyaji".

"now Ace our little sister needs some rest will you let go of her" Marco said gently carrying Haruta in a bridal style.

"Marco nii" I said hugging him"you are so warm"resting my head on his chest.

~Marco's BOV~

'Thank god she is fine I won't know how to meet her mother if she died' I thought as I carried Haruta to her room.

"Marco nii stay by my side please" Haruta said to me.

"okay my little princess".

"but I am not a princess?".

"you are our little sister"

* * *

_**SORRY AGAIN FOR BEING LATE!**_

_**R&R**_


End file.
